The present disclosure relates to memory testing, and more specifically, to techniques for detecting a maximum voltage power supply for performing memory testing.
It can be beneficial to test a memory device by operating the memory at different voltage levels. Operating the memory device at larger voltage levels can be used to determine suitable operating ranges for the memory device, and may assist in the detection of defects in the memory device that may not manifest at lower voltage levels. Often, the output voltage of memory testing circuitry is limited by a substantial threshold voltage drop.